Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{28}+\sqrt{112}-\sqrt{7}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{28}+\sqrt{112}-\sqrt{7}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 7}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 7}-\sqrt{7}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{7}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{7}-\sqrt{7}$ $= 2\sqrt{7}+4\sqrt{7}-\sqrt{7}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 4 - 1 )\sqrt{7} = 5\sqrt{7}$